


Denial

by hunny_whip



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Minor Chaetzu, Minor Chou Tzuyu, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunny_whip/pseuds/hunny_whip
Summary: Momo is freaking out because she's already 19 and she has never kissed anyone!!! Thankfully her best friend Sana has a little more experience and she's willing to do anything to ease Momo's worries...
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 75





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> From a request on my Tumblr samo-hime: Momo is 19yo and is scared of having her first kiss and doing it wrong. So Sana, her best friend, offers herself to teach her. I did the original ask and then it got out of hand and turned into a longish one-shot.

“It’s embarrassing Sana I mean, I’m nineteen- shouldn’t I be like, an expert at making out by now? And yet I haven’t even had my first kiss!” Momo anguished dramatically on the floor of Sana's room in their shared off-campus apartment.

“So what? Everyone goes at their own pace, it’s nothing to worry about,” her best friend assured her, “It’ll happen when it happens.” Momo sat up and regarded her- distracted by her phone on her bed.

“I think I just waited too long- I mean, I always wanted it to be special and the opportunity never presented itself and now… now I’m worried that even if I do go on a date the person will be so turned off by my lack of experience.”

“Anyone who treats you like that doesn’t deserve to be with you anyway,” she scoffed.

“Easy for you to say!! You kiss people all the time! But I’m serious Sana, the situation is DIRE now. Maybe I should just get drunk at a party and kiss the first person I see. If I don’t care I can’t be nervous right? Right??” Sana finally looked at Momo who was a wreck, hands covering her face and flopped over on the ground. More than comfortable with their friendship Sana rolled off her bed and laid on top of Momo, patting her head while she rested her chin on her chest.

“You’re really worked up about this huh?”

“Obviously,” she whined.

“Let me help you then. I don’t want you getting desperate and drunkenly kissing people, who knows what random you’ll end up with?” she said it so casually, so non-chalant that Momo almost didn’t register what she was implying.

“You mean you’d….?”

“The opportunity never presented itself, right? So here I am. Willing to teach you all I know first hand.” Momo immediately sat up and hugged Sana tightly,

“Thank you thank you thank you!!! You’re the best friend ever!!” Sana’s heart twinged slightly- leave it to Momo to break her heart without even realizing it. Oh well…. she readjusted a little and straddled her lap, brushing her bangs out of her face gently. Momo looked into her eyes, bright and hopeful while Sana’s were cast downwards to her pretty pink lips. 

“Do you want to kiss me? Or should I lead?” Now Momo had her so near she was still nervous but she trusted Sana with everything she had. It really was the perfect situation.

“Y-you lead." 

Without further ado Sana began leaning forward and Momo closed her eyes in anticipation. She felt her nose nuzzle against her own and Sana’s hand reached up to cup her cheek, guiding her to lean slightly as she captured her lips for the very first time. 

Momo’s heart pounded against her ribcage at the soft feeling. She started with a single peck and quickly reconnected their lips, letting Momo adjust to the feeling. While they went slow, it was Momo who subconsciously started moving first, parting her lips slightly. It was a little awkward, as she didn’t know the correct movements but Sana made up for it with her skill and Momo picked it up quickly. Her nervousness seemed to disappear in lieu of the gentle hum of pleasure.

When Sana pulled away it was Momo who was leaning completely forward in her eagerness. Sana placed one last small kiss on her pouty lips and smiled.

"I don’t know what you were worried about Momo.”

“That was awesome…” she said in awe, eyes sparking, “Can we try it with tongue??”

* * *

Momo tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Sana and whoever Sana's boyfriend-of-the-week was. The last guy was slightly better than some of her previous partners but they still seemed unworthy of her best friend. Sana deserved the absolute best, Momo didn't understand why she chose the worst guys when she had her pick of their Uni.

"Momo-chan!" Sana called and Momo immediately put on her protective best-friend hat looking for whatever handsome guy Sana was bound to tow in. The only person she found was a ridiculously tall, ridiculously beautiful woman holding her best friends hand and her purse, "This is my girlfriend, Tzuyu!" 

The girl bowed politely to Momo and in shaky Japanese said, "I'm honored to meet you. Best friend, Momo."

"Babe, she can understand Korean- even a little mandarin," Sana laughed.

"I-I know, I just wanted to impress you both." Needless to say it worked, but Momo was absolutely floored in general. Yes, Sana hooked up with girls but she had never had a girlfriend before. Therefore, Momo had never dealt with a _girlfriend_ before. She couldn't give her usual shovel talk. But still, she wasn’t going to let this new development distract her, woman or not, it was Momo's job to protect Sana. 

Throughout dinner Momo tried to ask her more questions without coming off too overbearing- as Sana said she typically did. And while the girl was a little shy and soft spoken, she made Sana laugh with her blunt humor and the pair seemed to be smitten with each other.

"So? What do you think?" Sana asked as they walked to their apartment. Truthfully, Momo didn't find anything glaringly wrong with her. But still...she felt a sort of ache inside. She shrugged non-committaly.

"She's a little too perfect no? I mean, she seemed a little robotic." Sana scoffed,

"Seriously? _Too perfect?_ Momo come on.”

“What?” Momo raised her hands innocently.

"I’m grateful that you look out for me but sometimes it’s like you don’t want me to be happy at all!”

“Of course I want you to be happy!” Sana just sighed,

“Do you? Because last time you said the guy was too rich-“

“Well he treated you like a trophy wife and just wanted to show you off-“

“The guy before that wasn’t good looking enough-“

“Sana, please You’re like _model_ -beautiful and I’m not that shallow but you need someone at least on your level.” When Momo said things like that it made Sana want to _shake_ her, “Besides, it’s not like I made you break up with any of those people!” 

Sana internally screamed. It was one thing to have a stupid crush on her friend and another thing for said friend to say reckless shit like that and inadvertently act borderline hostile to anyone she liked enough to help her get over her with.

"I didn't give _you_ a hard time when you started dating Kai. Can’t you at least try to except my choice?”

“What’s wrong with Kai? You never said anything before?”

“Nothing, he’s great!” she snapped, “But you don’t seem that into him if I’m being honest. At least I like Tzuyu so can you make an effort to like her please? It’s important for me that you at least tolerate her.”

Something still felt off to Momo but with Sana slamming all this evidence onto her she grumbled in defeat, “Fine. I’ll try.”

* * *

Apparently ‘try’ meant a double date. Kai was a gentlemen and hung up her coat before pulling out her chair. Momo hardly noticed though, focused on the way Tzuyu’s arm was wrapped around her best friends waist. Jesus clingy much? Did she really need to eat with one hand the entire time?

“-right Momo?” she caught Kai saying.

“Hmm? What?”

“Next week, two month anniversary?” 

“R-right yup,” she leaned into him slightly and Sana’s hand clenched around her glass. And Momo had the audacity to say Tzuyu was robotic? Talk about projection.

“It’s only been a week for us but I already worry I’m too into her,” Tzuyu replied- how much of this conversation did Momo miss? “I mean, she was my first kiss after all. I guess we have that in common huh?” Tzuyu said, trying to relate to Momo.

Both her and Sana's eyes widened. 

“What?” Kai questioned, wondering if he understood correctly. At the suddenly awkward tension Tzuyu realized she may have said something she wasn’t supposed to.

“Oh, Sana was...my first kiss,” Momo tried to say casually. Hoping he wouldn’t make a huge deal of it, “It was a month or so before we started dating.”

“Ah...okay. Did you guys...used to date?” 

“No! I told you, you’re my first boyfriend.”

“Well yeah but-“

“I mean- boyfriend or girlfriend- _I mean_...I’ve never dated anyone else...” she trailed, voice getting softer the longer she was put on the spot.

“Um, sorry I didn’t-“ Tzuyu started but Sana cut her off,

“It’s not your fault don’t worry,” she pecked her cheek. The rest of their meal was...slightly awkward. Okay, really awkward.

“It was nice to meet you oppa, I’m sure we’ll see more of each other since these two are attached at the hip,” Tzuyu smiled and he nodded his farewells too.

“Ready to go?” Sana asked Momo.

“Actually um...can I walk you home?” Kai asked tentatively and Tzuyu used the opportunity,

“Sana there’s a cute ice cream shop a little ways away, you wanna go? My best friend works there.” Sana and Momo looked at each other, almost for permission and they nodded simultaneously before hugging goodbye like they wouldn’t see each other in an hour,

“See you back home.”

* * *

“Were you um...were you hiding the fact that you and Sana were involved from me?” Kai asked, “You know I’m not a homophobe or anything- you can tell me.”

“I wasn’t hiding it and like I said, we weren’t ‘involved’. We’ve just... kissed a couple times.“

“Wait, a _couple_?”

“Yeah a couple- she just...she taught me how okay?” He pulled a face and it irritated her more on top of all the interrogative questions.

“ _What?_ ”

“Momo we've been going out for almost two months and you barely even kiss me!”

That was true but in Momo’s defense he was a bad kisser. Or really...she knew what _good_ kissing felt like. It felt like how Sana did it: controlled but pliant, wild and comforting. Like she was licking into her soul...

Kissing Kai was like kissing a wall. She just figured it was all the muscle though.

“I mean, I know that you should go at your own pace but I've gotta say, it's really disheartening to know you've made out with your friend who you spend every moment with when I have to beg for a date! That she attends anyway!”

“Come on Kai, she’s my best friend! You and I were friends before, you know we’re close.”

“Momo there’s ‘close’ and then there’s denial.”

“Denial for what? Are you seriously jealous of my friendship?” he sighed, realizing this was going nowhere. The conversation and the relationship.

“Momo why did you even agree to go out with me?” Momo thought for a second and struggled,

“I like...that you’re a good dancer...”

“We’ve been dating for 2 months and that’s all you can say that you like about me??”

“No! You’re nice and I trust you. I thought dating you would be a good experience.”

“I know you think that sounds good but it kind of hurts Momo. I really _really_ like you, but it’s never really felt like your heart is in this. I think... I think your heart is somewhere else.”

“I’m not like cheating on you or anything! You don’t think that do you??”

“Believe it or not, I’m the one who feels like the mistress. Or whatever the male version of that is. I think we need to go back to just being friends. Don’t worry dance class won’t be that awkward, I’m not mad at you or anything.”

“What? Kai come on... I don’t have. I don’t have feelings for...” she couldn’t even say it, the words just wouldn’t come. 

“Momo I just broke up with you and still, all you can talk about is Sana. If it helps, I think the feeling is mutual. She may have a girlfriend now but I’d be willing to bet money on it, she’s in love with you too.”

_In...love?_

* * *

_“With tongue, huh? You sure you’re ready for that?” In all honesty Sana wasn’t sure_ she _was ready for that. She was still catching her breath from the first kiss._

_“I mean- yeah? It felt good. And people usually make out with tongue right?”_

_“Alright eager beaver. First things first, don’t just stick it in there I hate when guys do that.”_

_“Well if I don’t stick it in there how do I_ get _it in there??” Momo’s willful innocence was so cute Sana couldn’t resist._

_“Why don’t you try this time?”_

_“Mmm... okay!” Quicker then Sana could react Momo used her position to force Sana backwards onto the floor and she yelped, wrapping her legs tightly around Momo’s waist as she settled on top of her to stabilize herself._

_“Did I hurt you?” Momo searched her face in concern._

_“N-no, I’ve been handled a lot rougher.”_

_“Oh I know you have,” Momo smirked and that coupled with the determination was so unintentionally sexy Sana longed for her that much more._

_Whatever bravado the older girl had started to fall away when she looked down at her best friend. She had already kissed her, she just needed to get better at it, so why did studying her pretty face, and feeling her breathe underneath her make her feel so damn unsure? Before she thought too hard about it she leaned down quickly to recapture her lips._

_Momo wanted to pick up where they had left off a couple minutes ago and she was confident to set a good pace. Sana had been expecting something languid and tentative and what Momo thought was ‘normal’ was actually breakneck. She kissed her like she had something prove, and Sana didn’t know what that was but_ damn _was she proving it. This was not how she was expecting this to go and she was the one left gasping to catch up._

_Momo copied what Sana had done earlier and placed her hand on Sana’s face, letting the tips grip past her hairline. When she did Sana let out the tiniest of moans and Momo’s entire body responded to the sound. Like a jolt of energy that just made her hungry except she didn’t want food she wanted Sana. Kissing really was wild, making her feel inexplicably needy._

_When Sana finally slipped her tongue in Momo didn’t expect the sound that fell out of herself. Or the intensity of the heat that she felt and she panted hot and wet into her, letting her tongue loll out to meet Sana’s. Sana rolled them over without breaking the kiss, and Momo was happy to be at her mercy, not really knowing where to go from here. Subconsciously though, her hips started rolling up slightly begging for something that Momo herself didn’t know and Sana pressed all her weight down to get her to stop._

_“Don’t do that,” she growled._

_“_ _I can’t help it,” Momo whimpered and Sana just wanted to ravage her._

 _"Just focus on my mouth,” she said between little bites to her lips and Momo was entirely losing it- this was starting to feel a little_ advanced _and she could barely process words right now. Sensing that, Sana slowed down, “Actually. This feels like a good place to stop,” she whispered before placing one last peck to her overworked lips. Then she rolled off and laid down next to her, holding her hand._

_“Holy shit that was...hot,” Momo panted, “Is it always that hot?”_

_“Umm...definitely sometimes,” Sana said, trying her hardest not to rub her thighs together to alleviate some of the pent up pressure that had built and climbed instantly, “It’s definitely a...natural reaction.”_

_Momo turned to give her an octopus hug and smother her with affectionate gratitude, “What would I do without you?”_

As Momo recalled that night she felt the same tingles with a completely different lens. She thought that it would be like that with Kai- a natural reaction right? And he was hot and attentive, but when they made out he didn’t really do anything for her, certainly nothing near what she had felt with Sana.

How could she have been that naive? Stupid Kai and his stupid words. Of course she loved Sana but what did it even mean to be _in_ love? And what was he seeing that she didn’t? If Sana was ‘into’ her she’d know, right? She’d be able to notice...?

Oh who was she kidding she didn’t know shit. She didn’t know anything about romance, or signs, she didn’t even know how to kiss until her friend took pity on her.

Momo touched her lips gingerly, if she concentrated she could almost feel Sana on them.

* * *

“Everything alright?” Tzuyu asked as Sana typed away, brows knitted tightly and mouth twisted into a frown.

“Just Momo. Apparently Kai dumped her and she didn’t my even tell me? All the dance majors are talking about it.”

“That’s kind of weird right? Don’t you guys tell each other everything?”

“Yeah it’s _really_ weird. And no one knows why they broke up but people are saying Momo liked someone else- stupid rumors.” In truth though Sana was worried it might be true, watching her with Kai was hard enough, she couldn’t imagine what it would be like to see Momo with someone she _actually_ seemed to like.

Tzuyu rung her hands nervously but Sana didn’t seem to notice, “Sana I have something... to confess to you.”

“Is everything okay?” Great, her best friend probably needed her and now there was something wrong with her girlfriend-

“It’s going to sound crazy and pathetic and I’m really really sorry...”

“Did you- did you cheat on me?”

“No no no I would never do that to you!” she quickly amended, “Sorry I...that sounded bad. The truth is, I only started dating you because...I wanted to get over my best friend, Chaeyoung. I think I’m in love with her.”

Sana blinked, totally speechless at this new information.

“I promise I didn’t like use you or anything. I do really like you and you’re _so_ gorgeous I just... I thought I was over her and I’m not. And that’s unfair to you,” Tzuyu sighed, feeling crushed by her guilt.

“Tzuyu it’s...it’s okay,” Sana squeezed her hand, “To be honest. I’m sort of in a similar situation.”

“With Momo?” Sana giggled bitterly and it made Tzuyu’s heart ache for her too.

“No wonder we were drawn to each other. Two peas in a pod huh? Does Chaeyoung know?” The tall girl shook her head.

“I’m terrified to lose her. And now that I think about it, you two are a lot alike- unique, headstrong, self-confident but so warm.”

“She sounds amazing and I’m glad you told me. I think... I think I have to tell Momo. I’m afraid that if I don’t I’ll lose her in another way.”

“Then tell her. I don’t think she liked me very much...except it had nothing to do with _me_. Maybe she feels the same way about you.” Sana could only hope.

“Why don’t we make a promise,” Tzuyu stuck out her pinky, “You tell Momo and I’ll tell Chaeyoung.” Sana smiled at her- she really was amazing, and hooked their pinkies together.

“Deal.”

* * *

Sana came home with a nice candle and a gallon of their favorite ice cream. Momo was on the couch, watching TV but not looking particularly sad- in fact when she saw Sana her eyes lit up, 

“Is that for me?” she asked, immediately spotting the ice-cream. Sana settled in next to her and even though she had two spoons Momo only used one to feed herself and Sana.

“For both of us... I heard about Kai,” Sana started, “And also, Tzuyu and I broke up.”

“What??” Momo was genuinely shocked- they had seemed so... _together_.

“Yeah, turns out she was still into her best friend. Who would have guessed?” Sana shrugged and Momo blushed at the ironic similarity. 

Then she panicked. 

She had already decided that if Sana was to become single again she would talk to her about her...feelings. She didn’t think it would happen so soon though.

“Why didn’t you tell me about Kai?”

Looks like her timeline was sped up.

“Something he said bothered me...he said it seemed like I wasn’t really into him-“

“Well, you weren’t that much was obvious.”

“And he said it was because I was clearly into someone else. And he was right.” Sana was immediately filled with dread- of course that rumor had to be true. It was probably that other guy from-

“I like _you_.”

....What.

_No way._

Momo put the ice cream down so she could shift her entire body to face her, “I think... I’ve liked you for awhile. I should’ve known when we kissed. I thought that it was just like a normal best friend thing but I was _so_ wrong. I know I’m not as experienced as you or people you’ve been with but... do you think you could _ever_ see me as a romantic possibility?”

Sana finally looked up at her, all timid and unsure even though she was showing more courage than Sana ever did and she loved her all the more for it. Sana cupped her cheeks and leaned in to kiss her again, something she had been dying to do since the first time.

“You have _no idea_ how long I have seen you as a romantic possibility.”

“R-really?”

“Really. Pretty much since we were paired together freshmen year. So yes, Momo. I want to date you, and I want to hold your hand and kiss you and call you my girlfriend- I would love nothing more.” 

Momo’s smile was so wide it was almost difficult to keep kissing her but she didn’t care, she had never felt so happy. 

_This_ is what being in love felt like.


End file.
